


Fucking narcissus

by Black_Hat123587



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hat123587/pseuds/Black_Hat123587
Summary: Valentino likes narcissus and, as a result, doesn't like Vox.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Fucking narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad English and, yeah, i love sad Vox.

Vox wasn't planning on dying anytime soon. And even if Lucifer had decided otherwise, he would have definitely died not-from-fucking-flowers, which literally devoured him from the inside out. Indeed, how can such beautiful and fragile plants bring so much pain? A hell of a punishment indeed. Especially when the cure is as ridiculous as the disease itself.

Vox knows that he will never be cured. And he's not sad because of his own death(this is the second, ha!), but because of the fact that he will leave poor Vark and Corduroy. Because he knows that they are very upset. Maybe Val, in theory.

Contrary to common sense, the TV demon continued to pretend that everything was fine. I fought with Alastor, went out with Vark, worked in a TV studio. Only the visits to Valentino were slightly reduced. The pain seemed to increase in the presence of the object of love.

The host could feel the daffodils twining painfully slowly around his lungs, causing the overlord to suffer from bouts of throat-splitting coughing. The mad desire to rip out the fucking bags of air flickered in the processor like a fly in a jar, also persistently and hopelessly trying to break out and manifest itself in the form of suicide. But he knew perfectly well that he wouldn't do it for them. Velvet, Vark and maybe Valentino.

The archdemon was panting. There was absolutely no air, which made me constantly sleepy. He looked really lousy. It was as if the infernal energy had been drained from him long ago, leaving him an aimless shell for many wanderings in search of solace. His solace will never come.

Flowers began to appear on the body, which was marked by wild pain and relief?.. The body simply could not withstand such pressure due to the number of daffodils and at least in such an uncomfortable way got rid of foreign pollutants. I really wanted to beg for an end to the torture, to call for help, or just to scream. But the strength was only enough for a weak, wry smile and a desolate look.

"It's all right," comes softly from the speakers, along with the death wheezes. From the frown on Little V's face, it was clear that these false words had never affected her. She gently takes Vox's hands and squeezes them gently, probably afraid of causing him more pain. It's so strange, the host notes, to see a glitch in her usual childish character.

"Please, Voxy, don't die," Velvet mutters hoarsely, not even trying to hold back the tears. They ran down her unbearably pale skin and smeared her cheeks with blurred makeup. Vox wants to cry himself out of desperation, but apparently all the liquid goes to feed these damn plants. — Who's going to b-always grumble at me and Big V?!"

Vox chuckles bitterly, and then, at the mention of Valentino, feels the beginnings of a new attack. The host politely turns away, while the cough rips his throat, gutts his lungs, and gives off a slight sourness on his tongue. Damn narcissus ... 

"You'll find someone better than me," the overlord explains to her, almost on his hands, discreetly removing the flower so that, God forbid, she doesn't see how bad everything really is. She suddenly changes from sadness to anger and now shakes Vox by the lapels of his jacket, which deserves a barely audible laugh from the TV demon.

"Don't you dare say that!" No one will replace you, V-voxy — " and again the violent reaction turned into real sobs. His clawed hand rested on Corduroy's hair, gently stroking, soothing. "Promise me you won't leave me!" Otherwise, I'll never-never-never f-forgive you!

The host suppresses a gentle smile and strokes his thumb on his cheek, wiping away the traces of tears. Vox wearily closes her pixelated eyes and hugs her trembling body to her. There was still a red flower in his hand, which made it clear that he definitely wouldn't live long. The TV demon didn't want to deceive little V, but he knew she needed those words. She needed a promise.

\- I promise.

The Overlord feels extremely shitty from this vile lie. He is sure that he will soon break this promise. However, watching Velvet happily squeeze his rib cage in a heartwarming embrace makes it a little easier.

Until the next attack comes.

The TV mogul had no doubt about the cause of the illness. More precisely, who caused it. It was extremely easy to understand — you just need to add up unrequited love and an unconditional narcissist. The name came out almost instinctively:

\- Valentino...

— What kind of nonsense are you telling Vee?" She's been telling me all day about you. Are you trying to push for pity or something? moth grins sarcastically, stretching out his infinitely long legs on the desktop. The cigarette that had become the silent chip smouldered between his fingers as the pimp waited for an answer.

-First, I brought you flowers, and second, I don't know what you're talking about,— the TV demon puts the flowers on the table and dangerous grins. Val's eyes twinkled curiously from under his glasses as he surveyed the surprise.

"Wow, these are my favorites —" the porn mogul breathes enthusiastically, holding a bouquet of red daffodils to his face. After a sharp look, Valentino turned to his partner — " How did you know?"

"It's nothing special, it's just that I spit them out every day because I'm hopelessly in love with a bastard like you."

\- I guessed it.

"Nice," the pimp scowls skeptically, before taking one last drag and blowing smoke straight into his beloved's face. He doesn't even wince at the sweet smell. — Since everything Vee said isn't true, I suggest we celebrate tonight at our favorite bar."

"Sure, Val, that doesn't sound bad," Vox says, pretending to be amused and smiling brightly. My stomach clenches at the thought that he won't come. It would probably be fun. TV-demon relaxed sticks his hands in his pockets and definitely enjoy these last moments of their relationship. He's about to leave when he hears something that makes his rotten heart flutter.

\- Thanks for the flowers, baby. Love you.

Oh, hell, maybe it's not as hopeless as Vox thinks. The moth loves him. Really? Indeed, it was much easier to breathe, and his face had a blissful look. And as if ironically, at the happiest moment, a narcissus bloomed right on his chest, shaking his body with a wave of pain and indifference.

Fucking liar.

"See you tonight, Val."

Would Valentino be upset after Vox's death? Will he have any regrets about cheating? Probably not. And the host doesn't care anymore. The red flower has eradicated all feelings, emotions, and pain. The Overlord is lying on the floor in his own house. The blood seemed to give a certain comfort, dripping from the sides, the screen, forming a puddle. Yes, now is the time to wake up from a nightmare, but instead, another attack begins. The flesh is torn with a pleasant crackle of fabric, the flowers are entwined with poltel drawing attractive patterns.

Somehow, the host's hand reaches into his pocket for his phone and dials his number. For some reason, I wanted to share these last moments with him. With Valentino.

"Hey, Val, I think I'm a little late for a meeting today—" the demon grins indifferently as he hears the outraged shouts on the other side of the line. "I'm sorry. Keep an eye on Vark.

"What?" I'm not going to watch that shark! Vox? Vox, can you hear me? Just don't act like you can't hear me! Vox! Vox...

Vark stares at the mobile phone beside the bush, puzzled. A large bush of flowers in the middle of the living room. The shark accidentally stepped on the phone, causing the strange sounds to stop. But the oddities didn't end there. The pet buried its face in the flowers and immediately sneezed loudly. The echoes echoed off the now empty and lonely walls of the sprawling mansion in the north of Pentagram City.

Two weeks later, blue orchids began to appear on Valentino's body.


End file.
